The present embodiments relate to devices for tying laces, such as the laces of an article of footwear, that would allow a wearer to quickly and easily fasten his or her shoelaces.
Articles of footwear typically have at least two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the foot, and a sole secured to the upper. In many articles, the upper is fastened around the foot using laces to secure the article properly to the foot. The laces are laced through the article eyelets, and then tied at the front upper surface of the article, typically leaving a double bow.